Єѕρєяαиzα
by AmyAlien
Summary: —¿Positivo? —balbuceó, con la prueba de embarazo sujeta entre sus fríos y trémulos dedos. Con senderos de lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, Uzumaki Naruto lloró con desesperación. Su vida, lentamente, se destruía, pedazo por pedazo... —Yo siempre estaré a tu lado.
1. Capítulo I — Alguien en quien confiar

**** α****

****by: AmyAlien.****

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong> Ninguno de los personajes públicamente reconocidos son de mi pertenencia. Dichos personajes son propiedad del mangaka japonés Kishimoto Masashi (岸本斉史). Sin embargo, la historia es completa y exclusivamente mía —aclaro también, que al hacer esta historia, no pretendo lucrar con ella—.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO I —<strong> Alguien en quien confiar.

_«Tan sólo necesitaba a alguien en quien confiar»_

* * *

><p>Temblaba en su asiento, incapaz de soportar un segundo más allí adentro. Sus cortas y bien cuidadas uñas arañaban con fiereza el asiento vacío de su derecha. Podía sentir las penetrantes e insistentes miradas de las personas fijas en él, preguntándose, seguramente, ¿qué hacía un joven como él en un lugar como ese? Naruto se hundió en su asiento, capturando con sus afilados y blancos dientes su labio inferior, mordiéndolo con fuerza. Su corazón latía a una velocidad anormalmente rápida, su estómago se retorcía, producto de sus nervios. El joven de sedosa cabellera dorada tragó saliva sonoramente; la puerta del consultorio se abría, dejando ver a una joven mujer de túnica blanca. Leyendo la carpeta de cubierta azul que tenía en sus manos, levantó la mirada, y sonriente, dijo:<p>

—_Uzumaki Naruto_ —todas las miradas se posaron en él, incluida la de la joven doctora. Ella le sonrió, indicándole que entrara al consultorio. Dando una fuerte exhalación, Naruto avanzó lentamente hacia la doctora, quien aguardaba por él. Al parecer, comprendía un poco su situación, tal vez eso explicaba su mirada cargada de empatía y ternura. Después de todo, tan sólo era un niño. Tímidamente, Naruto ingresó al consultorio, aspirando el agradable aroma de aquella pequeña habitación.

—Buenos días, Naruto–kun. ¿Cómo ha sido tu día hoy? Se te nota algo cansado —la suave voz de la joven mujer le tranquilizó levemente—. Toma asiento, por favor. Se nota que tu embarazo no es de más de algunos meses, pero es recomendable que no te mantengas de pie por mucho tiempo —le sonrió, e, inmediatamente, el cuerpo de Naruto se tensó notablemente. Ella lo notó, sin embargo, permaneció en silencio, sonriéndole de manera maternal. Su sonrisa logró estremecer a Naruto, jamás le habían sonreído de esa manera; ni su propia madre lo había hecho alguna vez.

—Buenos días —susurró escuetamente, tomando asiento frente a la doctora. Naruto alzó levemente su mirada y notó la pequeña placa que colgaba de su túnica: Katō Shizune. Le observó minuciosamente, Shizune era una mujer hermosa. De brillantes y cortos cabellos negros, alegres ojos oscuros y sonrisa amigable y cálida.

—¿Cuántos meses tiene el pequeño, Naruto–kun?

—U–Un mes —su voz tembló, y controló su ansiedad lo más que pudo. No quería esto, no quería a ese bebé que gestaba en su fértil vientre.

—¡Enhorabuena! Presiento que serás un excelente padre —le felicitó la joven doctora, sin embargo, notando la incomodidad de su acompañante, con suavidad dijo:—. Comprendo que te encuentres asustado, eres un niño tan sólo. Pero la llegada de un bebé es siempre un bendición, ¿sabes? No muchas mujeres u hombres pueden tener niños, al igual que yo —la respiración de Naruto se detuvo por unos breves segundos, y sus manos temblaron. _¿Acaso...?_ —. Por eso, Naruto–kun, debes luchar. Debes salir adelante con tu bebé; él no tiene la culpa de los errores de sus padres.

—Pero...—la voz de Naruto se quebró, copiosas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus pálidas y ahuecadas mejillas. Sollozó suavemente, encogiéndose en su asiento—. Yo no le quiero. No le quiero tener, no puedo tenerle. Apenas tengo dieciséis años, no puedo darle un futuro cuando ni yo mismo tengo el mío. Mi vida recién está comenzando y y–yo...—balbuceó, temblando sin control. Shizune le miraba, comprensiva, escuchándole; proporcionándole la atención que jamás había recibido en la vida—. No estoy listo para esto, no puedo tenerle —confesó, en un apenas audible susurro.

—Naruto–kun, es normal que te sientas de esa manera —ella le acarició el dorso de su suave y trémula mano, observándole con dulzura—. Muchas jóvenes y jovencitos como tú pasan por esta especie de etapa, ¿sabes? Es normal, y más aún a tu edad. Sé que cargar con un embarazo en este momento de tu vida no es fácil, pero debes responsabilizarte, cariño —Naruto sollozó, asintiendo con suavidad—. Conozco a un buen psicólogo que podría ayudarte, Naruto. Existen terapias especialmente hechas para jóvenes con embarazos no deseados, eso podría ayudarte mucho.

—Yo...n–no lo sé —Naruto titubeó, limpiando, con el dorso de su mano, los restos de lágrimas que humedecían sus tersas mejillas. Bajando su azulada mirada hacia su pequeño y fértil vientre, mordió su labio, inseguro. Sus manos, inconscientemente, rodearon la pequeña curva que allí se formaba, acariciándole con suavidad. Shizune contempló la escena en silencio, aguardando pacientemente por la respuesta de Naruto. Sin dejar de acariciar la superficie de su pequeño vientre, murmuró:—. Quiero intentarlo —liberó el aire que sus pulmones contenían con tanto recelo en una sola y profunda exhalación, sintiendo un extraño alivio inundarlo.

La doctora pareció encantada con su respuesta final, demostrando su emoción con una gran y brillante sonrisa. Impaciente, abrió la gaveta principal de su escritorio, rebuscando entre las tantas carpetas y papeles que allí había. Finalmente, le entregó una pequeña y elegante tarjeta que decía, con letras grandes y brillantes, "Psicólogo".

Naruto alzó su mirada de la pequeña tarjeta, abrumado. La doctora Shizune realmente parecía interesada en ayudarle. Tal vez, en ésta ocasión, debía de confiar en alguien más. No todos en el mundo estaban dispuestos a lastimarle, aunque muchas veces creyera que era así. Con algo más de confianza, le sonrió.

—M–Muchas gracias.

—No tienes porqué agradecer, cariño, sólo prométeme que le llamarás.

—...Lo prometo —le dijo, y, esta vez, Naruto sintió que esa no era una más de sus mentiras vacías. Esta vez...lo cumpliría. Shizune asintió, mientras le guiaba hacia la camilla, donde le hizo recostarse. Naruto cerró sus ojos y suspiró al sentir como Katō le subía su camiseta, dejando al descubierto su vientre. Una sustancia, fría y pegajosa, fue esparcida en él, causándole escalofríos.

Shizune rió ante su reacción, murmurando un pequeño: "Ya te acostumbrarás".

—Ahora veremos sí tu bebé se está desarrollando correctamente, ¿vale?

—V–Vale —susurró, nervioso. Su bebé. Le vería por primera vez. Observó la pantalla a su derecha con insistencia, viendo el interior de su vientre. Entrecerrando sus ojos, pudo divisar una pequeña "mancha" blanca entre tanta negrura. Su corazón latió, descontrolado. _¿Ese...?_

—Ese es tu bebé, Naruto —confirmó la doctora, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Los ojos de Naruto se humedecieron. Sin apartar aún su mirada de la pantalla, deslizó su mano hasta su vientre, recorriéndole con la yema de sus dedos, sin importarle pringarse los dedos con aquella fría sustancia.

En ese preciso momento, Naruto comprendió que jamás podría deshacerse de su bebé, de su pequeño ángel. Olvidó sus miedos e inseguridades y se prometió a sí mismo que él y su bebé tendrían un futuro prospero y feliz. Tan sólo necesitaba alguien en quien confiar, alguien que le ayudara a superar definitivamente sus inseguridades. Ese alguien era su futuro psicólogo, su nueva esperanza: _Uchiha Sasuke_.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

¡Hola! ;3 Pues aquí os traigo otra historia _SasuNaru_. Antes que nada, os quiero comentar que soy nueva aquí y por eso no les resulto conocida por estos lugares(? ewe. ¡Pero, obviamente, ser nueva no impide que no seáis justas(os) conmigo! Así que, por favor, sí creéis que debo modificar algo, decidme, estaré muy agradecida *-*. Espero con todo mi _kokoro_(? que hayáis disfrutado de este primer capítulo, y, ya sabéis, sí os gustó —y si no os gustó—, agradecería mucho que me dejaseis un review, ya que me agradaría bastante leer sus opiniones :3.

En fin, ¡muchos abrazos! :'3.


	2. Capítulo II — Decisiones

** α**

**by: AmyAlien.**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: <strong>Ninguno de los personajes públicamente reconocidos son de mi pertenencia. Dichos personajes son propiedad del mangaka japonés Kishimoto Masashi (岸本斉史). Sin embargo, la historia es completa y exclusivamente mía —aclaro también, que al hacer esta historia, no pretendo lucrar con ella—.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO II — Decisiones.<strong>

«Lo más importante ahora era su hijo»

* * *

><p>Naruto suspiró, agotado tanto física como mentalmente. Con su mirada fija en un libro de biología, dejó caer su cabeza sobre dicho libro, emitiendo pequeños quejidos de dolor. Su cuello tronó sonoramente, provocando escalofríos en él. Probablemente, ya habían transcurrido un par de largas y agotadoras horas, en las que únicamente se había dedicado a estudiar para su examen de biología de mañana. Decir que estaba absoluta y completamente preparado para realizar de manera exitosa dicha prueba sería una mentira, una mentira muy grande.<p>

Había tratado, realmente estaba tratando de retener el contenido de aquel libro en su cerebro, pero le resultaba una tarea casi imposible. Siendo sinceros, jamás había sido un alumno destacado, con mucha suerte y esfuerzo había logrado llegar a ser un alumno promedio. Sus profesores le decían a menudo que, en su interior, tenía mucho potencial que explotar, no obstante, sus exámenes recientes demostraban todo lo contrario.

Un gruñido de insatisfacción afloró desde su garganta, al tiempo que dejaba caer su cabeza hacia atrás, en un acto de resignación y cansancio. Talló sus ojos con suavidad, observando su móvil; era más de media noche. Y aún quedaban, al menos, diez largas páginas que leer.

Definitivamente, demasiado para él.

Resignado, Naruto se levantó de su escritorio y cogió su móvil, para luego recostarse cómodamente sobre su cama, cubriéndose con algunas mantas, ahuyentando así el frío. Invierno; cómo odiaba esa estación del año. Acurrucándose contra las mantas, notó cierta protuberancia en la superficie del colchón. Curioso, cogió el objeto...

—Oh —exclamó, reconociendo la pieza entre sus dedos—, la tarjeta que me entregó Shizune–san —observó la tarjeta minuciosamente; ya habían transcurrido tres días desde su última visita al consultorio. Debía ir cada una semana, ya que, según lo dicho por su doctora, los embarazos masculinos eran más complicados que los femeninos y requerían más atención y cuidados "especiales".

La expresión en su rostro de volvió pensativa, las palabras de Shizune aún resonaban en su cabeza. Aún no había hecho una cita para el psicólogo, en realidad, trataba de postergar esa cita con todas sus fuerzas. Sin embargo, sabía que tenía que asistir. Debía hacerlo, su bebé le necesitaba, y él todavía se encontraba emocionalmente inestable. Temblando ligeramente, evidentemente nervioso, cogió su móvil, para luego marcar el teléfono que exhibía la pequeña tarjeta.

Lo más importante ahora era su hijo.

—¡Naruto! —Haruno Sakura le abrazó con infinito entusiasmo. Sus largos cabellos rosas se encontraban recogidos en una coleta alta, resaltando así sus brillantes y alegres ojos verdes—. Me alegra mucho que finalmente hayas optado por acudir a un psicólogo, ya me tenías preocupada —le confesó—. Haz tomado la decisión correcta, estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

—Sakura–chan —se limitó a decir, en un suave bisbiseo, recargando su frente en el hombro de su mejor amiga—. Yo...no sé qué es lo que debo hacer, realmente. Quiero salir adelante con mi bebé, pero la idea de recurrir a un loquero no me agrada en lo absoluto —frunció sus labios, en una clara señal de disgusto y confusión. Sakura le regañó con la mirada.

—Es lo mejor para ambos, Naruto —dijo—. Verás que luego te sentirás completamente apto para ser padre, tan sólo serán sesiones de una hora, dos veces por semana, según lo que he investigado —le comunicó—. ¿Recuerdas a Ino–san, nuestra compañera del instituto? —Naruto asintió, en silencio—. Ella quedó embarazada a los quince años, y, según lo que me ha contado, las sesiones con el psicólogo le han resultado de mucha ayuda.

Naruto suspiró, pensativo. Y, cerrando sus brillantes ojos azules, sostuvo firmemente la pequeña tarjeta entre sus dedos. Sakura le observaba, insistente, aguardando por la respuesta definitiva de su mejor amigo.

—¿Sabes, Sakura–chan? —Naruto rió por lo bajo, recostado sobre su mullida cama. La joven ladeó su cabeza, interrogante—. Tú no deberías de tomar este papel —dijo en un susurro, ante la confundida expresión de su amiga.

—¿Qué...?

—Él debería estar aquí, a mi lado —y Sakura pareció comprenderlo todo—, no tú. Pero, ¡no mal interpretes mis palabras! —aclaró rápidamente, al ver su triste y apenada expresión en su bello y redondeado rostro—. Es sólo que...

—Lo entiendo, Naruto, y está bien. Sé que jamás podré ser como él —dijo, con una pequeña y resignada sonrisa—, jamás podré tener tu corazón, ¿no es así?

—Sakura–chan...

—¡No, está bien! —negó, volteando rápidamente, ocultando así las saladas gotas que corrían libremente por sus sonrosadas mejillas—. Yo...—balbuceó, para luego liberar todo el aire que sus pulmones contenían—, será mejor que me vaya. Otro día hablaremos más tranquilamente, ¿vale?

Naruto asintió torpemente, aún conmocionado, observando como la que consideraba su mejor amiga abandonaba su pequeño departamento.

—Mierda —maldijo, entre dientes, recorriendo su frente con su mano derecha, exhausto emocionalmente. Se cubrió completamente con todas las mantas de su cama, para luego coger su móvil, intentando despejar su mente, cosa que no funcionó. Así que bufando, enterró su rostro en su almohada, conteniendo su llanto.

Su situación no era para nada agradable, sumando el echo de que su embarazo causaba que sus hormonas se alborotasen. Realmente necesitaba llorar. Demasiadas sorpresas, demasiadas emociones. Una especie de nudo se formó en su garganta, y sus ojos lagrimearon levemente, aún sin derramar ninguna lágrima. Él era fuerte, valiente; no lloraría. Mordiendo sus labios, Naruto permaneció en la misma posición por largas horas, hasta que, finalmente, calló profundamente dormido.

Otro día más. Naruto observó con cansancio como su profesor de biología impartía sus ya acostumbradas —pero no menos aburridas— clases. El examen se había suspendido; todas sus horas de estudio se habían ido por el retrete. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas mandar todo a la mierda, no obstante, se mantuvo impasible, sentado de manera descuidada sobre su banco. Su libreta, donde se suponía que debía tomar apuntes de la clase, se encontraba intacta, lo único que adornaba la inmaculada hoja eran pequeños garabatos y dibujos sin sentido.

Suspiró de alivio en cuanto escuchó el timbre que anunciaba el fin de esa aburrida clase. Cogió sus cosas y, sin despedirse de sus amigos, cogió el metro. Miró la pantalla de su móvil; era hoy.

Ese mismo día, tenía una cita pendiente con su nuevo psicólogo.

—Sólo espero que no sea un viejo aburrido, 'ttebayo —susurró apenas, acariciando débilmente, con las yemas de sus dedos, la diminuta curvatura que se formaba en su vientre.

* * *

><p>Notas de la autora:<p>

¡Hola! Pues, no sé qué decir realmente xD. Antes que nada, muchísimas gracias a aquellas personas que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un Review, también a las personas que siguen esta historia y la agregaron a favoritos 3. Aquí abajo les dejo mis respuestas a vuestros anteriores comentarios :3. Ya sabéis, comentarios, dudas, críticas constructivas, sugerencias, etc, todas(os) son bienvenidas(os) 3.

Midna-L: Principalmente, muchas gracias por comentar, Midna :3. Sé que los primeros capítulos fueron cortos, pero mi intensión era esa, ya que es tan sólo la introducción de la historia. Pero estimo que los siguientes capítulos serán más extensos :). El padre del bebé se revelará más adelante, y antes que anda, una cosilla: Naruto cuenta con 16 años, no con 17 xd (o tal vez fue un error de dedo, pero igualmente lo aclaro, por si las moscas xd). Respecto a la personalidad de Naruto, planeo mantener su vitalidad y alegría al igual que se muestra en el manga/anime ;) Tal vez lo notaste "afeminado" porque creo que yo lo hice así para este capítulo xd. Creo que debía llorar, porque es una situación bastante complicada y tal vez eso te haya resultado afeminado xd. En conclusión, mantendré su personalidad (o lo intentaré) esa es mi idea inicial :3. En fin, muchos abrazos y gracias por comentar *-*.

Goten Trunks5: Principalmente, muchas gracias por comentar, Goten :3. Supongo que muchas(os) se esperaban que el padre del bebé fuera Sasuke xd. Pero en este caso no es así, claramente. Sólo diré que ese detalle se revelará más adelante, posiblemente el el próximo capítulo (tal vez). En fin, muchos abrazos y gracias por comentar *-*.

Alice'D'Angel: Principalmente, muchas gracias por comentar, Alice :3. Me alegra muchísimo que te haya encantado, realmente *-*. Espero que los siguientes capítulos te sigan agrando :3. Sobre el papel que jugará Sasuke, sólo diré que será un personaje fundamental en la historia :3. En fin, muchos abrazos y gracias por comentar *-*.

Andrea2ce: Principalmente, muchas gracias por comentar, Andrea :3. Me alegra un montón que te haya gustado así *-* Trataré de no tardar mucho en subir el próximo capítulo :) En fin, muchos abrazos y gracias por comentar *-*.


End file.
